Wishing Well
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Sammy found a wishing well accidentally during a hunt… guess the rest… evil grin…
1. Chapter 1

"Wishing Well"

By Sivan Shemesh

Note: Dean Age 13 and Sammy is 9.

Summary: Sammy found a wishing well accidentally during a hunt… guess the rest… evil grin…

Warning: This depends on Sammy and his wishes… lol!

* * *

Dean walked over their temporal room that he and Sammy shared.

They moved to five cities in three weeks. It was exhausting for both of the brothers, though to John, the head of the house it became a routine.

They lived in several motels… barely knowing friends, though Sammy tried at least going to the school.

"Sammy comes on…" Dean was hurried his little brother, as he noticed the hard glare that he got from his father.

"Would you hurry up little faster?" Dean pushed onto his brother.

"What now? Werewolf?" Sammy asked him, as he seemed taking his time with no rush.

"No… better… we're going to hunt vampires, now come on Sammy…" Dean answered with excitement in his voice, as he couldn't wait.

"You go… I would like to sleep…" Sammy said with sleepy voice over his older brother.

"But Sammy, you slept all day long… won't you do that for me?" Dean asked him with pleaded eyes.

"All right…" Sammy said in defeat, and then he continued with his look 'I told you so', as he stared over the older and said, "But if something happened to me, you'll do my homework for month, agree, or I won't come?"

"Fine, whatever, just come already, father is going to… to…" Dean answered and then he stared over the door, as he looked over the shadow that moved and come closer over them.

Dean moved with instanced to protect his brother, not letting the shadow to take him from him.

"Stay away!" Dean warned over the shadow, as he pulled his knife from the sheath in his socks.

"Dean, what are you doing?" the question been asked, and yet Dean didn't move or flinch at the voice.

"Dean we need to go, take your brother, and come on already."

"Dad?" Dean asked with caution as he still held the knife in his hand, as the other hand making sure that Sammy is secured and well.

"Yes, it's me." The voice confirmed over him, and yet it stayed in the shadow.

"Show yourself!" Dean said in determined voice, as he held the knife tight.

John came out from the shadow, and glared over the elder brother.

"Now, are we leaving or not?" John asked them.

In his heart John smiled over the act of his elder son, but he didn't even said to him 'you did a great job Dean' or 'well done!'.

Sammy stared over his father with frown, as he wished at least that John would tell Dean at least 'I am proud of you son' but no word was from his father.

Sammy stared over Dean who seemed to cover his feelings beneath the surface as he hid it over the wall in his heart.

"Come Sammy, dad is waiting." Dean simply said and then he left the room.

"But dad _is in_ the room… oh Deano…" Sammy mumbled and then he left the room, noticed the deep and hard glare that his father gave him.

As they all left the motel, John glared at them and hissed, "I hope for you that we didn't come too late…"

"Don't worry dad…" Dean tried to comfort their father, but instead of cheer smile he still received the hard glare from his father.

"It's sir to you, do you understand?" John asked him roughly.

"Whatever dad…" Dean answered, and then by the look of his father's eyes, he changed the answered quickly, "Yes sir."

"You need to know how to behave Dean." John warned his son, and yet he said nothing to Sam.

"Yeah sir." Dean said with defeat in his eyes, and Sammy could see in his brother's eyes that the excitement he saw before was vanished.

"Dad, come on… we will lose the darkness, come on dad…" Sammy nudges his father, hope that it will create some distraction from his older brother.

"Dean, you sit in the back, Sammy you're with me." John ordered to his son.

"Yes sir."

Dean hurried to sit in the back, as Sammy sat beside his father inside the truck.

John drove faster as he hurried over the area, and then he pulled the car over.

Dean jumped from the back and hurried over his father's side.

"Dean, take your brother, and take some holy water with you." John ordered over his son.

He could saw Dean walked over the left road.

"Dean, you and your brother taking the right road, while I'm going to take the left road, are you understand?" John asked his elder.

"Understand sir." Dean nodded as he answered to his father.

"Oh… and Dean, take care of your brother or else…" John warned him.

"Yes sir."

"Come on Dean… let's kill some vampires." Sam said over his brother; hope to see some excitement in his eyes.

"Yes Sam… let's go…" Dean said over him.

Sammy hurried over his brother, not wanted to find himself alone in the dark, facing the vampires.

"Sammy, I can't see you, could you give me your hand?" Dean asked him.

Sammy walked blindly in the darkness, knowing that he was close to Dean, but why his brother didn't feel him, doesn't he know that he behind him?

Sammy reached and give him his hand.

"Sammy, are you behind me?" Dean asked as he turned around.

As Dean turned around he swore that he heard Sammy, but he didn't see him at all.

"Oh great father is going to kill me now." Dean lowered his head, staring over the ashes ground.

"Sammy where are you?" Dean called in the dark, hope to find a lead before his father will find out.

Sammy stared in the darkness with a complete shock, as he thought that he actually gave his hand to Dean, but why Dean called for him, and to whom he gave his hand?

Sammy tried to take his hand back, and yet he found it was hard from what he imagined.

"DEAN!" he yelled, and hoped that his brother would approach him.

"DEAN! HELP!"

"SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean called in the dark.

He seemed helpless, not knowing what he should do or act, as he even doesn't know where he was.

Dean didn't want to scream for his father to let him know that he did needs some aid.

"SAMMY… WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER?" Dean yelled, as he continued to walk blindly in the dark.

"I'M OVER HERE!" Sammy yelled back over him, as he could feel cold wind swept over his face, as he started to shiver.

"PLEASE DEAN…" Sammy yelled.

Sammy felt so alone and tight to something or to someone as he wished to be saved by Dean.

"Please don't leave me here alone, please Dean… save me from the darkness…" Sammy sobbed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wishing Well"

By Sivan Shemesh

Note: Dean Age 13 and Sammy is 9.

Summary: Sammy found a wishing well accidentally during a hunt… guess the rest… evil grin…

Warning: This depends on Sammy and his wishes… lol!

XXX

"SAMMY…" Dean yelled.

Dean seemed frustrated. He couldn't see in the dark, and yet his brother was nowhere, and his dad, is really going to piss.

Dean collapsed on the ground and started to pray, '_God, if you hear me, please save my brother from any evil. Please take care of him, and take me instead… please God this is all I ask._'

Then Dean stood and started to move his hands over the sight knowing that he would need to feel the nature around him, to know what's head of him, and then to recognized the feeling of danger and to hunt it down, not letting the fear taking control on his body, and to shut his body off with a gleam of fear.

"Sammy please hear my voice…" Dean whispered as the wind blew on his face.

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled as he could felt his body fell. He didn't know what's going on.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled back over the blank air through the dark night, and hurried over blindly.

Dean could felt the ground slipping away beneath his legs, as he found himself falling over and over and yet continued, not matter of his hurt, only to save his little brother.

Sharp rocks hurt him, though he had some courage within him as he kept running as his health seemed not matter as his little brother is seemed much important.

Sammy felt how his own body falling as the ground seemed vanished beneath him. He could feel crack in his shoulder as the hand that he moved seemed now broken and dislocated, he groaned with pain.

The falling was hard as he could felt how the ground hit him so deep, and thought, 'Dean, you are going to do my homework…'

"SAMMY?" Dean yelled as he hoped in his heart that his brother was all right, alive.

"Dean."

"Dad? Where are you?" Dean called as he tried to see his dad, and yet he saw nothing but black, and heard the night's insects.

There was a flash light marked on Dean, and Dean had to cover his eyes, not wished to blinded cause of it.

"It is only a lighter Dean." John called over him, "Now tell me, where is Sam? _You_ were supposed to take care of him."

Dean lowered his head, trying to swallow his tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Look at me Dean. Dean looks at me!" John ordered over his son.

Dean lifts his head slowly as he felt a shame for losing his brother and disgrace for his dad, what kind of son or brother should he be?

"Is your little brother meant nothing to you?" John asked him with harsh voice as he stared over his older boy, trying to understand what is going through the boy's mind.

When he received no answered, he snapped over the boy, "What am I suppose to do with you? You failed me, and because of you, Sammy is hurt, and God knows what his condition, he might be dead because of you Dean."

Dean lowered his head back over the dark ground, said nothing.

"We will find your brother, and then I will need to think what am I going to do with you…" John gave him a glare.

Dean ignored his dad's glare as he kept staring over the dark ground, his heart shuttered to pieces, as he begins to understand that he might not the favorite son as he thought to be.

Sammy is Dad's favorite.

"Dean?" John called at him noticed the blank stare from his son.

Dean hadn't faced him, nor replied.

"Dean?" John called again, harsh, as his voice was cold.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
